Comparing with the liquid crystal displays (LCD), the organic light emitting displays (OLED) as a new generation of displays have the advantages of spontaneous luminescence, fast response, wide viewing angles, better color saturation, etc. The package of the OLED is to form an organic film on the substrate including OLED devices thereon. The organic film is filled between the anode and cathode made of metal or conducting materials. When two electrodes are applied with electrical power, the organic film would emit light. However, the moisture in air would cause the reactive metal of cathode be oxidized and have chemical reaction with the organic material, thereby to fail the OLED devices. Therefore, how to encapsulate the OLED devices effectively for keeping the OLED devices apart from moisture is very important for extending the lifetime of the OLED devices.
Because improving encapsulating effect becomes the key point of the packaging technology, producers and researchers pay more attention to packaging technology to improve the encapsulating effect for extending the lifetime of devices. In the packaging technology of OLED devices, the dam material is used to form an enclosed space for preventing the outside moisture or oxygen from invading the devices to react with the organic material, thereby to obtain the function of protecting the devices and extending the lifetime of the devices.
Applicants found the current methods of extending the lifetime of OLED devices are mainly fulfilled by promoting the blocking effect of the material, however, the effect of extending the moisture infiltration path is not good.